Secret
by Full Moon313
Summary: Bella escapes from Edward to go and visit the Volturi. They become close family, but what will she find when she gets back home? On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One "Secret"

This is a part of Breaking Dawn following Bella and Edwards's first argument about her going to the Volturi.

Edward stood silent in the centre of our little cottage lounge staring at me with flaring distaste in his eyes.

"Bella this is not a debate, you are not going!" Edward ordered.

"I disagree" was the best argument I could conjure. We had been yelling about the same "debate" since dawn, so roughly about four hours and I was over it. I swung around and swiftly exited the room before he could read my face. I passed over the little pond in front of the cottage. My toes hit the ground in a dead sprint, the forest passed me in a blur, and I knew I had to get as far as possible before he could unfreeze and inevitably come and find me. My newborn strength had not yet began to fail me so I had that one lone advantage. Twenty minutes later I was leaving Olympia in my past, luckily Jake was too preoccupied with Renesme to by running today. The realization of what I was about to do crashed over me, momentarily drowned by its force (metaphorically, since I wasn't completely certain I could drown).

I came to an old house isolated in the middle of the forest, moderately overgrown with ivy and wild roses. The house looked empty from where I stood, behind a tree in the shadows, careful not to touch the sun and start throwing rainbows, which would not be at all stealthy. I was admiring the house I would in about 10 seconds break in too, trying to figure out how to get in without breaking, scratching or denting something. I gave up on that and hastily walked to the front door to make my entry, but to my surprise I found that the wire screen had been broken, ripped out from the frame. I entered the little house cautiously, muscles tensed for an attack. I made a quick sweep of the house to double check I was alone and to ease my already tense tensions. The house was clear so I went to hunt down a piece of paper and a pen.

I knew Alice would see me if I focused hard enough, I wrote slowly on the paper:

_Alice do NOT tell Edward, I am fine and will be back as soon as I can. I have some stuff I need to do first. I'm counting on you and Jacob to help me by keeping this secret. Look out for me I will send you messages of progress, tell Jake all of this and anything else he needs to know, I'm on my cell if you need to talk. Please keep this secret for me._

_P.s tell Jasper if he gets to close to figuring it out._

_Love you xox_

I sat there for a moment just to make sure to worked. I knew I only had a few minutes so I quickly scratched on another piece of paper a note for Edward:

_Edward I am fine I just need some time. Please don't get mad with me, I love you always and I know this will hurt you, but I will be back… I promise._

_I love you._

_Bella xox_

I knew that if I said I needed some time he would try his best to give it to me. I laid Edwards note on the table where he would, no doubt find it in about 47 seconds. I retreated out the door, the letter to Alice in my palm. I would burn it as soon as I got the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two "Reason"

There was more west then I had expected, but that could have been because I hated geography and tried my hardest to not learn any more then I had too (which wasn't much). Part of my head ran over and over the thought of Edward, who was surely at the little abandoned house now and trying to find a hidden message or meaning in the words I had written…but he would find nothing. I could picture his perfect face crippled in agony, beating himself up over what could have happened if he hadn't yelled at me. Would she be able to see me now? Just in case I knew I had to keep my mind busy, think about something that would give her no clue as to where I was heading.

* * *

I made it to Italy, and like last time I wasn't here for the safest reasons. I had caught a ship over once I had gotten as far as I could on foot. I had ripped up the letter and thrown it into the sea, where it would eventually soak and fade away along with the many things the sea had claimed. Know I just had to remember how to get where I'm going? (Great). I rummaged through the shadows of the town until I came across a cloak shop. I knew that I would not look out of place here, since everyone knew what went on here. I bought a plain light grey hooded cloak with the money I had taken before the argument because I knew I had to leave anyway. Put it on and walked out into the rich sunlight. I walked around the little busy town, I asked an old man peering in a shop window if he knew how to get to Volterra. He gave me directions with a friendly smile and was off again. Know that I knew where to go I searched for the nearest stretch of forest. My search was successful. I followed the man's directions using the forest as a substitute for a road. Stopping for a quick hunt on the way so I wouldn't be tempted if it was feeding time for the Volturi, I would be sure to do this whenever I felt I needed too. During their "meal times" I would leave the room. Once my thirst was numbed I set off again, I knew I wasn't far off because I was suddenly hit with a fountain of very strong, very unique smells that were not at all appealing thirst wise.

I was right. I broke through the trees at the end of the road leading to the gates of Volterra. The road was empty so I ran for the gates, I was there before a full second could pass. A guard stationed at the gates asked me for a name, I did not give him one because as soon as he saw my beauty and the obvious unique colour of my eyes and the way my body moved cautiously in the hot sun. He let me through with a cautious glance as I entered the city. I stood there for a second or two admiring the beautiful city before I trudged through my murky human memories to remember the way in to the underground hideout. Once I had retrieved the memory I was walking at a inpatient human pace through the square to the dark alley way where the tunnel was.

I stopped in front of the tunnel to take a deep breath before slipping easily down the tunnel. My feet hit the ground with no sound (I had been crowned the most graceful vampire in the house). I walked through the dark, underground tunnels, following the powerful sent that suffocated the air. Until I was standing just feet away from the entrance to the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I creped forward a few silent steps. I was sure they could sense me here by now, but if they did they did not register it. I was in full view by now; Aro, Caius, Marcus and the regular hoard of vampires were drizzled around the giant room. I plucked up some courage and took a deep, unnecessary breath. Every head in the room snapped up to identify who I was; Felix was the first to move, gliding over to engulf me in a massive hug.

"Hi Bella, man I've missed you since your little visit. What's up?"

"Hey Felix" was my simple reply. Just at that moment I think he registered the difference in my body heat. He gently pushed me out of the hug to admire my new body, his eyes surveying every inch of the new me. His eyes bulged at what he saw, the absolute shock dominating his face was priceless, so just to add to the moment I flashed a dazzling smile, he looked so taken aback I couldn't help the mischievous little giggle that escaped my lips- which didn't help his current state.

My eyes wandered towards the other vampires in the room, Aro looked absolutely ecstatic by my choice to visit. I slowly moved out of Felix's hands and towards Aro, I knew what he would say but that was irrelevant. He rose from his chair as I continued to come closer.

"Beautiful Bella it is so lovely to see you again my child, and if I may say to do look rather ravishing. Now what can we do for you?" Aro gushed.

"Hello Aro, it is nice to see you again too, and I was actually here to ask for your help." I replied.

"My child you already have it, tell us what you need our help with, and we shall comply."

"Thank you Aro, my family will not help me in these areas and I knew that you would. If you could teach me how to fight would be wonderful, and help me develop my powers…please."

"It would be an honor to help you my dear! First we shall see who will help you in each area." Babbled Aro happily, he continued "Those who would like to help Bella with fighting stand on her right, and powers on her left, and for both stand behind her."

I waited patiently for all of about 1 second before Felix, Afton and Santiago came to stand firmly on my right. Alec, Jane, Heidi and Demetri came to stand behind me, while Ranata, Chelsea and Corin came to stand on my left. I gave them all appreciative smiles as they came, but what shocked me most is that Aro came and stood close to my left while both Caius and Marcus came to my right.

WOW!!!! After everybody made their choice and Aro was satisfied he declared that Felix would be my guide around the castle and showed me to my room not far down from where was just came from. All of the Volturi had their bedrooms along this hall (which was very, very long) so if I needed anything I could just take my pick.

That nigh I went hunting to celebrate the first step of my quest.

*********************************************************

3 MONTHS LATER…..

I have made myself a home here and to my great pleasure every member of the group had come to resemble a family member to me. Alec, Felix, Demetri, Afton, Corin, Santiago had taken on the role of brothers to me as Jane Chelsea, Ranata and Heidi have become my sisters. Marcus and Caius have taken it upon themselves to be my uncles while Aro sat as a father figure. They had become my second family for all intents and purposes. I talked about anything and everything to everyone, I knew all about their pasts and secrets, as they knew mine in return. They knew things I never dared to tell the Cullen's.

I would take turns practicing with everyone, and now I was the most powerful vampire in the Volturi, a new power seemed to pop up every week! Until Aro finally figured it out, I absorbed the powers of others and tripled them. I now had I now had all the volturis' powers (with Aro's power it manifested into being able to hear thoughts without touch) including my own. I developed my shield (mental), had pyrocinecus (Fire), I came control the elements (Earth, Wind, Water and Fire), persuasion ( I can make people see or think what I want), could see the future, shape-shift and I have this sonic thing where I can like send a strong current through something(think wolverine- card dude) and I was an Empath, I know I'm like a haven for extra powers, so in total I had 16 MAN I'M LETHAL!!!!! It's ridiculous!

I was also a very fast and skilled fighter, and that was because I also learnt the Volturis' secret moves, which ofcourse made me even better then the average vampire. I would go shopping with the girls and we would dazzle the sales Clarke to give us a discount, and hangout and play video games with the boys in the games room. I redecorated my room so that the four post bed had fine embroided lace hanging over them and the bed had a navy blue duvet with silver embroided stars drizzled in it so it looks like the night sky. The walls are blended in all the different colors of my powers, one shading into another (My eyes change color with the power I'm using). All in all I could do anything, and I was so happy here I never thought it was possible. But I knew that my time to leave this place was coming fast.

As my pending departure neared I went into Aro's room to talk to him about Renesmee, it all went over quite smoothly. I walked in to his room without knocking and found Aro sitting at his desk.

"Aro I would like to talk to you about something," I was nodded to continue "a few months ago I gave birth to Renesmee, she is Edwards biological child. She is half human, half vampire. I would just like to tell you that she is very aware of the rules and poses no threat. I came to ask you not to intervene with my daughters life." I finished. Aro looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Bella I would never wish to hurt you or anyone you say you love or trust, you are a daughter to me so I will take your word that your child poses us no threat……can I see a picture of her." I was back with a photo before he had finished and handed it to him. A strong smile covered his face as if that gave me his word; I let him keep the picture and moved onto my next point.

"Aro I would also like to say thank you for all that you have done for me, no that does not cover it but you know what I mean. My time here for now is come to an end and I would like to tell you before hand that I am leaving tomorrow." I watched his face carefully as his emotions went from sadness to understanding to love to hope that I would come back again, I nodded to that and he smiled and gave me a hug. I left to gather up my things and go around to everybody to say thanks and to each give them a letter to read once I had let.

The night passed in celebration for what I had brought to the Volturi, love, family, and friendship. That night had no permanent goodbyes but only ones that were meant as 'we'll see you soon sis', which I was grateful for. Morning came and I made my way to the main hall for them to send me off. I got there to find the entire guard standing in a tight semi-circle facing me. Demetri came forward holding something silver and jingly in his hands. I put down my suite-cases and Demetri handed me a beautiful moderately thick silver chain bracelet with dozens of silver charms hanging off of it, each charm was the name of a Volturi member carved in their own distinct handwriting. Demetri put it on for me and stepped aside to lead me over to the others. I embraced everyone before giving my farewell words

"Thank you so much everyone and I love you all so deeply you will never know. I will be back so don't give away my bedroom" that earned a few chuckles " and I promise that I will never take this bracelet off, and thank you for making me a member of your family and the Volturi." With that I waved and set out to my old home forks Washington.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SOOOOOOOO Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been so busy it's unbelievable. I need to think of a good way to continue in the next chapter. So this story is in hiatus, or whatever you say that means I am temporarily not writing this story.**

**Love ya**

**Mick**


End file.
